Percy Jackson-Lord of Chaos
by The God of Laziness
Summary: Percy loves his girlfriend Annabeth and after the Giant War, his two camps have joined. But what if Zeus has something in store for Percy? What if Chaos does? Or, what if Percy has something in store for everyone? Definitely not a normal Chaos story. REVIEW!
1. The Party Start!

**A/N: I hope you guys like my first chapter and would appreciate it if you guys reviewed and gave me ideas! I look forward to the future of this story! This is a smaller chapter but an important one! SORRY! 3 **

**BTW NOT UNCLE RICK!**

**Percy POV:**

"Well this is it". Jason said looking at the original Olympus.

"Yeah. We did it. We actually beat Gaia!" Piper replied lacing her fingers through Jason's as the seven heroes of Olympus looked at the Marble wonder.

"Dang. This quest almost made me Leo-stew and I do not mean one of my signature dishes, but with you by my side sweetie, it was more than worth it." Leo said to his Immortal girlfriend Calypso whilst stroking her hair. This earned a gag face from Pipes to which Annabeth giggled. Gods I loved her giggle. We walked towards the bronze hates of Olympus that were half broken.

" Guys wait up." I said to the six other heroes. "During this quest we lost countless heroes. I say we honor them, by having a minutes silence." I say and take Annabeth's hand. We lost many good demigods on the day that Gaia fell. Too many to count. They all devoted their lives to saving the world and were fine with the chances of dying.

After shedding some silent tears we walked towards the gates which opened themselves, through the now town of rubble and to the half destroyed throne room.

"PERSEUS JACKSON, ANNABETH CHASE, LEO VALDEZ, JASON GRACE, PIPER MCLEAN, FRANK ZHANG, HAZEL LEVESQUE, PLEASE KNEEL!" Bellowed Zeus as we entered.

Zeus looked around at the heroes before calling Calypso and Leo forward.

Hephaestus beamed at Leo and his girlfriend.

"Leo, Calypso. In honor of your services and Leo I hereby declare Calypso free fro her prison and Leo part immortality unless killed in battle and enhanced fire skills and minor god of crafting." Zeus announced in a loud tone. This statement earned Leo a kiss and the couple a cheer.

"Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque, step forward." Zeus-now-Jupiter said. "For fighting so bravely and being so trustworthy you two will have the same immortality as Leo and Frank will be the minor god of predators and mammals and Hazel, Luxuries and jewels." More cheers.

"Piper Mclean and y son Jason for fighting multiple Giants together, protecting Aprodite during the war when she broke her nail." This earned all the Olympians to glare at Aphrodite as she fixed her hair. " Piper you will be the Minor goddess of natural beauty and health whilst my amazing son Jason will be the Minor god of flying and armies. Zeus yelled. Of course more cheers. I only now realized Nico was at his father's feet staring at me intently, before quickly looking away.

"Nico Di Angelo." Called Zeus to a surprised Nico, who awkwardly got up. He looked so dark around the fifty foot high, fifty foot wide throne room made of white marble with his ripped "_Bring Me The Horizon" _shirt, swolen eyes, dark jeans, and converse.

"Nico. For helping the statue of Athena bring peace to the two camps and kicking Octavian's scrawny gluteus maximus I grant you immortality like the others and a gift of your choice that is very reasonable." We all laughed at the story Nico told us about how he stuffed a teddy bear down Ocatvian's gullet.

Nico thought for a while before saying.

"I would like the Hunters of Artemis to get rewards." I was so proud of Nico and the Hunters were shocked. Nico sat down, not smiling, just a bleak expression on his face.

"Very well." Zeus said."What would the hunters want?" Zeupiter (Seriously pick one form for Titan's sakes!) asked.

Artemis pondered the question with her sisters before saying " We would like our own Camp next to Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood after they merge." Said Artemis.

"Done. Now. Annabeth Chase, the wisdom behind the assault on Gaia and Percy Jackson, (he said the next words with a scowl on his face) the slayer of Gaia."

Annabeth and I stepped forward holding each-others hands ignoring the daggers being stared at him by Athena and the ear to ear grin from Poseidon, shaking.

"You two are granted the same immortality as the rest. Annabeth, you will be the minor goddess of architecture and Percy, sword fighting, leadership and sea creatures." Zeus looked to his brothers and nodded.

"Lord Zeus can our families become partly immortal and have homes on Olympus in Manhattan?" I asked being very selfish.

The god frowned and nodded his head and then the party begun!

...

**Three hours later:  
**

Annabeth and i were kissing in the corner when a groan came from behind us. Our good friend Thalia spoiled our kiss.

"Guys stop! I want to catch up not throw up!" Teased Thalia as we all hugged.

"How are things Thals?" asked Annabeth.

"Awesome. I can't wait to merge the camps! Imagine war games!" Thalia squealed despite the fact I squeal higher.

"I know!" I reply. "Us, Jason, Leo, Piper, Romans, Ares, Hunters! It's gonna be chaos!" After I said Chaos a glass exploded. Weird.

"Well if us three with the hunters and my cabin with some others, i think we would crush." Said Annabeth.

"You know it sis." Thalia said giving her a high five. We talked for ages to each other, Grover showed up then Juniper left with him to go look at the streets then i hear the biggest bellow I had ever heard and I fought a Drakon, Gaia herself and a Hamster in hat war alone. Shut up the hamster was big.

I see a huge shape barreling towards me and feel my body crush...

CLIFFHANGER! **I know i'm terrible but thanks for reading and review!**


	2. New Arrival!

**A/N Thanks for the great response on the last chapter I am smiling ear to ear! Please keep reviewing and reading! I hope you guys like this chapter! Also check out my friends story! s/9882988/1/Percy-Champion-of-chaos **

**BTW I AM NOT RICK RIORDAN! ****  
**

**Percy POV:**

After Tyson crushed my body in a hug and talked with me for 30 minutes he left to ambush the spirits carrying food around Olympus. Me and Annabeth were talking after he left.

"So about Calypso-" Annabeth inquired.

"Nothing is happening with her! She is with Leo for Titans sakes!" I yelled at her, angry she kept talking about this.

"You know what, fine i'll go talk to Thalia. Don't talk to me! " Annabeth shouted as tears came to her eyes and her mother, Athena glared at me. I groaned and walked up to Nico who was being chatted up by a Nymph.

"So you're the son of Hades? Awesome!" The nymph exclaimed, getting closer to Nico. Nico seemed agitated and awkward around her.

"Uh, yeah. Er..." Nico stuttered.

"Hey Nico!" I said to save Nico "How are you guys doing, hey can i talk to Nico alone you know, god to god?" I asked the Nymph. She nodded and shufffled away.

"Nico are you-

"Percy i'm fine." He replied coldly and walked away. Why did everybody hate me that day?

...

**Thalia POV:**

After the huge party the hunt along with Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter went to the new camp.

It pretty much was Camp Half-Blood with New Rome connected by a bridge and a new river Tiber. However there was our camp connected. A village of silver cottages and a market run by Nymphs. The village had a place where we could trade our hunted goods and a cafe.

"It's beautiful!" Artemis and Phoebe exclaimed at the same time.

"Yeah..." I said my mind elsewhere. "I'm going to walk around." I said breaking away from the hunters.

After talking to Percy and Annabeth I felt jealous. They were best friends, and lovers. I had many sisters but I didn't have someone to connect with.

_STOP IT THALIA YOU ARE A HUNTRESS!_

_BUT WHAT ABOUT JUST A FRIEND..._

_NO! YOU ARE A SWORN MAIDEN!_

_BUT.._

_NO!_

I thought like this until Nico Di Angelo popped out of an alley.

"Hey Thals." He mumbled.

"Hey!" I said hugging him as he patted me awkwardly.

"How are you?" I exclaimed!

"Fine it's just I need to talk to you. I recently told Eros and in front of Jason that I have a crush on...

"Who?" I ask.

"...Percy." Nico replied. I was stunned. I looked at him. I can't believe he liked Seaweed brain.

"So...what are you gonna do about it." I asked

"Well i'm not fully gay. I'm bi. I know that because I also liked Rachel-

"Jeez-

"And I don't like him as much as I used to it's just I don't feel like I fit in." Nico summed up.

"Oh Nico believe me I know how you feel. I was bi before I joined my sisters. It happens. Things will get better." I said.

"I don't know but thanks for the talk" he disappeared into the shadows leaving me feeling even more confused.

...

**Tyson POV:**

_I miss the Chicken/Steaks..._

**Leo POV:**

I walked with Calypso to New Rome.

"This is beautiful Leo." Calypso gasped as we headed through the town.

"Yep. Almost as beautiful as me!" I replied with incredible wit.

"I'll give you that flame-head." Calypso replied giving him a kiss. I still couldn't believe I was with her.

"You know what my _amante, _let's go watch the sunset on the bea-

"LEO!" Jason ran up to the couple. "A couple demigods just appeared on Half-Blood hill!"

..

**Lupus POV:**

"Aevah, are you okay?" I asked my girlfriend.

"Yeah babe." She replied as we approached the weird landscape of different styles. We couldn't see it from a couple yards back when we fought the dracnae.

A boy in armor approached us. I stepped in front of Aeva and unsheathed my spear, Reap.

"Woah! Dude i'm a demigod too, son of Poseidon. Name's Percy. Yours?" The boy asked.

"Lupus. Son of Nike. This is my girlfriend Aeva, daughter of Aphrodite, you can tell by how beautiful she is." I winked at my girlfriend.

"Ooohkaaay. Well come with us, we will get you fitted in."

**Another chapter down! Please review!**


	3. Everything turns out terrible!

**KEEP ON REVIEWING! I love writing and I have recently been given advice from an awesome person called Abigail Grace Mandogirl and my good friend, who's story is awesome and you should check it out... s/9882988/1/Percy-Champion-of-chaos it's amazing!**

**Not Rick Riordan!**

**Percy POV:**

The Aphrodite girl was very down to Earth for a daughter of the beauty goddess and the guy was chill. The two were obviously madly in love and would always either be cuddling, holding hands or making out. Like me and Annabeth until she found out about Calypso.

"Hey Perce, sorry can I call you that?" Lupus asked.

"Sure bro." I replied.

"Well, since the three camps you told me about are connected does it matter which one we're in?" Asked Lupus.

"Well if you want to stay in Half-Blood then you are with your siblings in your parent's cabin but if you want to join the Legion you will be in a Cohort but if Aeva wants to join the Hunters of Artemis then she will go to their village." I said.

"Not joining the maidens even if that Phoebe girl wanted me too, no Lupus in my life! SCREW THAT!" Aeva said matter-of-fact like.

Piper ran up to us with Jason at her side.

"Hey Aeva! I'm your sister, want to come with me and meet your other sisters?" Piper asked to which Aeva nodded and followed.

"So Jason what happened to Octavian bro?" I asked still unaware of what happened after Nico kicked his ass.

"Oh he ran away crying and wasn't seen again." Jason said.

"Uhh, what do I do now?" Asked the son of Nike.

"Wait up, me and Jason will show you around. I have high hopes for a son of Victory!"

**Lupus POV:**

_What a weird day!_

**Tyson POV:**

_Where is Ella, maybe she knows how to make Chicken-Steaks!_

**Thalia POV:  
**

I walked to Camp Half-Blood where we were having our weekly camp dinner where all the camps party and eat and stuff.(On Saturdays.) I walked past the Nike cabin and saw a guy with Jason and Percy. I quickly walked away. I slowly made my way to the Hunters who were gathered at the dining pavilion when I heard a growl. I looked behind me and saw a dragon. Python.

"RRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAR!" Python screamed as it charged at the camp. Campers, Greek and Roman went flying. Arrows were shot all over the place. I took out my two knives and ran towards Python thinking I was an idiot.

...

I charged the dragon and jumped on it's back but was immediately thrown off. Percy joined me and we watched in horror as the dragon picked up Michael Yew and ate him whole. His cabin yelled and charged the dragon who easily swiped them with it's head. Me and Percy charged and started stabbing and dodging the dragon and stabbing it. We started to slow down the dragon allowing the Apollo kids to get some arrows to connect. The dragon collapsed to the ground as Leo launched a trap with the help of Jason which wrapped the dragon in rope causing it to be rooted to the ground.

Percy climbed onto the dragons stomach, raised his sword ready to slash the beasts throat...and froze.

The dragon ripped free of the rope when Percy was frozen, flinging Percy through a cabin's dinner table and knocking him out. The dragon then turned to me and swiped at me with a claw ripping across my back and I fell face first into the ground, the venom from his claws causing so much pain then everything went black.

**Lupus POV:**

The gothic hunter went down with a thump, her head smashing against the ground and blood spreading around her limp body. The guy I met, Jason ran over to her along with the hunters and Piper. Chiron yelled at people to help her. The blonde girl...um...Anna-no that's not it...hmm...ANNABETH! Yeah Annabeth burst into tears and also ran to the girl. Percy started to stir. I don't know why he didn't strike! This is all his fault!

...

**Annabeth POV:**

How could Percy freeze like that?

I looked at Thalia, tears streaming down my face. Her back was covered in blood, as was her face. I screamed in anguish and Leo and Frank pulled me aside. I kicked and hit them until they let go. I saw Percy, the pathetic coward who I called my boyfriend, stumbling towards the group of demigods and nature spirits surrounding Thals.

"YOU BASTARD!" I screamed running towards him."THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" I spat at him. I punched him in the face and then slapped him a few times.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" I screamed. He stood there tears in his eyes, blood on his face, his arm bent at a horrible angle his legs shaking and then he passed out.

I kicked him on the floor so many times Piper grabbed me also crying. Rachel was trying some Oracle magic. I was so scared and angry I couldn't think straight but there was one thing I was certain of. I was going to dump that piece of crap Jackson.

...

**Percy POV:**

I woke up feeling like I had been run over by a truck. My arm was back to it's normal shape, my legs were bruised but the bones were fine again and my back felt terrible but no lasting injuries. I looked to my right and saw my friend, Thalia, lying in a bed eyes closed and Annabeth next to her. I saw Clarisse at the back of the infirmary with Chris Rodriguez.

"Hey Annabeth, Prissy's up!" Clarisse spat.

Annabeth looked up, her eyes red, her face full of anger. She walked up to me and shook her head at me.

"You disgust me Percy Jackson! Thals might die because of you! Annabeth's voice cracked. "We're through, YOU HEAR ME! OVER!" She yelled as she stormed out of the infirmary leaving me in even more pain.

...

When I was allowed to go back to the camps everyone kept glaring at me. I had went to Thalia's bed and broke down in tears so I had to leave. The hunters ran up to me.

"You have hurt our sister Jackson!" Phoebe screamed. "You may have killed her" She said with tears in her eyes. "Now you must face the consequences!"

The hunters pulled out their bows. I waited for my death when all of a sudden, a shadow grabbed me and then I was in Hade's cabin with Nico staring at me.

"Percy what the Hades happened?" Nico asked.

"Well...I

"PERCY!

"Fine. When I raised my sword to strike, I felt this shock, like an electric one, course through me. It was so painful and I couldn't move! I tried to fight it but when I got thrown the spell broke and then that's all I remember." I admitted.

"Whoa. The whole camp is pissed at you but they probably-

"Won't believe me, yeah." I added. We talked about the possibilities of who or what caused my freeze and finally decided to part ways.

"Watch out for the hunters by the way!" Nico warned I nodded and winked at him. He blushed for some .

...

**Another chapter down! Keep on reviewing! Don't worry, Chaos and destruction will come soon!**


	4. Mini chapter!(SORRY)!

**WOOOOOOOOOOOH! ALMOST 600 READS! YOU GUYS ROCK! BE SURE TO KEEP REVIEWING AND CHECK OUT MY PERCY JACKSON BUDDY'S STORY!**

** s/9882988/1/Percy-Champion-of-chaos **

**If you guys could send me your fanfiction drawings, any of Percy with a dark twist, I will make it the cover photo!**

**Not Rick Riordan!**

**Thalia POV:**

I woke up with Annabeth next to me crying. I was confused to where I was. Oh, the infirmary! Yeah I remember my back got split open in four different positions. Artemis asked me something I couldn't make out, Annabeth was crying even more. I regained my senses and heard.

"Thalia I thought I lost you! Don't worry, I dumped that coward Jackson!" Annabeth wined.

"YOU WHAT?" I exclaimed, sitting up despite my pain and dizziness.

"Yeah, it's ove-

"Anna he is going to be crushed!" I stated.

"Yeah, he deserves it!" She bitched.

"Anna you are being such a gorgon!" (well maybe I didn't say gorgon but you get it.)

"I have stayed by your bedside-

"Where the Hades is Perce?" I demand.

"In his cabin alone, which he should!" Annabeth yelled. I'm getting him.

"Thals wait." Nico said. He usually never butted in."Percy will think you're gonna hate him so come with me, besides, you need help getting there."

"NO! Percy is a douche! Leave him!" Annabeth screamed.

I ignored her and Nico helped me walk to his cabin the hunters stunned that a guy was holding me and that I wanted to see their number one enemy.

...

**Tyson POV:**

_Daddy, do you know how to make chicken-steaks?_

_Tyson i'm busy protecting our home from monsters._

_But chicken-steaks!_

_..._

**Percy POV:**

I was sat in my room thinking about how much of an idiot I was. How much my life sucked. I accidentally shouted at my brother Tyson because he kept Iris-messaging me about Chicken-Steaks. Once again. Weird.

"Hey Perce?" Nico called. "I have a visitor."

I turned and saw Thalia hobbling towards me. I froze and prepared to be yelled at but then she leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

"Percy, Nico told me about the dragon. It wasn't your fault. Annabeth's being a bitch so ignore her. I'll talk to the hunters. Trust me your forgiven." Thalia said.

I hugged her in appreciation. "Thanks pinecone face." "No probs seaweed brain." I used to hate when she called me that and not Annabeth but at that moment I loved it.

We broke and Nico was smiling ear to ear.

"Yay. We're friends now let's go eat. Besides Perce, you haven't eaten in days."

It was true and Tyson mithering me about chicken-steaks had made me hungry!

...

**Lupus POV:**

"Hey Lupus!" Jason called. "Want to come see the new camper who arrived?"

"Yeah sure, let me get Aeva and i'll be there."

"Cool, meet you outside the Cohorts at Jupiter."

"K"

...

"Hey Jason, hey Pipes!" Aeva said as she hugged Piper. As sisters they had bonded. As had me and Jazzer. She was wearing red leather pants, same color boots, and a red leather jacket over a shirt with no sleeves. She looked gorgeous.

"Hey Aeva, how are you guys?" Piper asked.

"Great" I replied taking Aeva's hand. "So who is the new camper?"

"Some Pop-Punk girl. Like Thals but with blonde hair with red highlights. Daughter of Apollo. Apparently a kick-ass singer!" Piper said.

"Cool let's go introduce ourselves, lucky we have war games tonight!" Jason said.

"I know!" I replied. "I can't wait!" We all agreed and walked to the Big House to see the new camper.

**SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT BUT I AM BUSY! PROMISE A LONGER ONE TOMORROW! I AM JUST BUSY! REVIEW!**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE DISASTER!

**A/N! Sorry i have not uploaded my two days worth of work on the story was deleted so I have to take a few days off to do them again! Hope you understand, i'm sorry.**


	6. The Scout joins!

**Well after many difficulties I finally updated! Tell your friends! REVIEW PLEASE MY FELLOW DEMIGODS! Check out my mates story**

** s/9882988/1/Percy-Champion-of-chaos BTW Me and him might have a huge project on the site soon! **

**BTW NEW GIRL IS A SPECIAL GODS DAUGHTER NOW!**

**I am not RICK! **

SEND PICTURES OF PERCY TO ME!

**Scout Renevine POV:**

Before I arrived at the camp I had a tough life. My dad who was according to horsey, a god. Weird. Basically my dad left and my mom couldn't look after me so sent me away. I spent years fighting, causing trouble, until i ran away from the final foster parents and after pouring milk on everything in my room (don't ask) I went on the run. I got into some bad stuff. Weed, pot hell anything which could give me buzz. I lived in some creeps tenements for a few months in exchange for sex. I was 15. I got a bunch of tattoos and found refuge in metal music and rock. The tattoos were all over my body. The pain never bothered me.I even stole for a little bit.

I had my light blue highlights in that day. I also had a loose tank top with a _Metallica _design on the front . I had my denim jacket with patches of bands on and no sleeves in my _Nirvana _bag. I had jean booty shorts on and knee high converse. My tattoos were exposed getting weird looks from passing campers.

(If you have trouble picturing her she looks like this. BTW I TYPED IN BLONDE TATTOO GIRL! NOT A CREEP!)

...

I put in my light blue headphones in and listened to some _All American Rejects _for a happy vibe. A vibe I hadn't maintained in a while. I sat down on a bench and after talking to some tree girls, I heard a call.

"Hey new girl! I'm Jason. This is my girlfriend Piper, Lupus and his girlfriend Aeva! What's your name?" The guy asked.

"Scout. Nice to meet you guys." I replied.

"Scout. Interesting, want to see the camps?" He answered.

...

I was taught about the camps and asked for a booklet about the campers. My experience with men sucked!

"Who is that guy?" I asked Jason, pointing to the dark haired guy sitting alone at one of the dining tables.

"Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon, greater than Heracles, Theseus, you name it. Saved Olympus and the world dozens of times. The one who had the freak electric freeze. He IS a legend but people are treating him like crap after the event I told you about with the hunter." Jason summed up, without any envy.

"He seems lonely." I said.

"He is very lonely. The girl he loved dumped him for no reason." Aeva replied.

"I'm gonna talk to him." I announced. The gang all looked around nervously.

...

"Hey waterboy. You need company?" I asked.

"No." He replied.

"Well too bad. I am here willing to talk to you." I summed up.

"You don't understand the pain I have right-

"I don't? No, you don't understand. I have been raped, forced to have sex with grown men when i was still underage, forced to kill a mortal rapist, had tattoos all over my body, abandoned by both parents and just found out two weeks ago my mom killed herself by jumping off of the bridge where she met my godly dad who didn't care about her or me one bit! YOU THINK A TEEN BREAK-UP IS SOMETHING I DON'T UNDERSTAND! I HAVE NEVER HAD ANY RELATIONSHIP! HERO!" I exploded crying uncontrollably and shaking. Piper grabbed me crying. Aeva was too. The guys were stunned.

"I'm sorry." Percy simply said. Tears in his eyes.

...

**Leo POV: **

"Oh Calypso I love you more than oreos and you make me cheerio!"

"Your such a cheeseball!" She replied kissing my neck. Life was perfect.

**Percy POV: **

After the girl exploded I just sat there. I didn't eat at dinner and all of a sudden, it was war games.

"CAMPERS!" Chiron yelled at all camps."CAPTURE THE FLAG IS THIS WEEK AND THE TEAMS ARE...

HALF-BLOOD AND HUNTERS VERSUS JUPITER!" Chiron declared. Cheering broke out.

"Settle settle! Now we-" Chiron was cut off by the trident that was glowing above the new girl's head. WAIT TRIDENT?!

...

**And another short chapter! Sorry for the cliffhanger! Lol...I'M NOT! Please review! GOODNIGHT OR GOOD DAY DEMIGODS! ****THE GOD OF LAZY SIGNING OFF! **


	7. A GODLY BETRAYAL!

** s/9882988/1/Percy-Champion-of-chaos READ THIS! ALSO REVIEW! THANKS FOR ALL THE VIEWS!**

**I AM NOT RICK! SO MANY CAPITAL LETTERS!**

**Scout POV:  
**

I looked at the trident above my head. Everything went by in a blur. Mr.D hailing me. Percy gasping. People bowing. People pointing. I was shocked.

"Well war games is in an hour. We will cool off with smores! To your tables!" Dionysus said.

I walked towards the Poseidon table where Percy sat there with wide but empty eyes. I sat down earning looks.

"Hey...uh...bro?" I tried.

"Hmm." Percy grunted.

"Are you actually okay?"

"I just have a lot on my mind." Percy said.

"Well we can talk." I said stuffing my mouth with a smore.

"Hey why didn't you offer food to the gods like me?" He said.

"They didn't do anything for me right? Seems like they've abandoned you now golden boy." I replied bitterly.

"Well. You're not wrong." He said.

"You should eat." I told him. "You look like Nico." I said.

"Nico's cool. Plus I ate yesterday." He replied.

"CAMPERS GET TO YOUR POSTS, WAR GAMES IN AN HOUR! STRATEGIZE AND GO!" Chiron orchestrated and the camps went nuts.

...

**Percy POV:**

"Okay and then we all line up together, the hunters branching off and leading the Romans into some traps made by your cabin Leo. Piper you use this megaphone and with the help of your cabin, charmspeak the Romans and your siblings attack them with your knockout perfumes. Ready?" Annabeth said.

"What do me and Scout do?" I asked. Annabeth looked at me in disgust.

"You stay at the creek. You fish love water right?" She spat.

"Well you should read a book on how not to be a bitch wise ass!" Scout spat back.

We were interrupted by the horn blowing and the sound of hundreds of demigods charging.

...

I ran with my sister towards Zeus' fist.

"Do not let your guard down" I commanded.

"Got it-aaagggh" A Roman jumped out. I smacked him with the butt of my sword dazing him and then kicked him in the gut.

"That was clos-aaaa not again!" Another one came out and I uppercutted him with the butt of my sword probably breaking his jaw.

"Dang brah that was cold." Leo caught up with us.

"Where's Calypso?"

"She's a Titan's daughter. She's not allowed to-" He was stopped by an arrow piercing his exposed arm.

"AAAAGGGGHHH!" He screamed as Romans surrounded us. I looked at Scout and winked. Together we focused on the creak behind us and willed it forward. It hit the Romans and we ran in the confusion.

"The flag is up ahead."

"We left Leo!" I realized. I ran back and picked him up. I summoned a tornado, placed him in it and willed it to take him back to the creak where the nymphs and Satyrs were healing.

"There we go." Together we ran to the flag. Ares campers were distracting the Romans and the Hunters same. I climbed the fist and picked up the flag and...

I felt pain course through me. A huge electric shock coursed through my veins. Smoke came off me in tiny forms.

"RUN JACKSON!" Clarisse and Annabeth yelled in usion.

I couldn't and Jason came up. "Sorry man." He could tell by my wide eyes I had frozen. He kicked me in the gut and I kneeled. Jason took the flag.

My distraction caused the romans to get our flag.

"Jackson!" Annabeth stormed up the rock. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" She punched me in the nose and pushed me.

I fell of the 20 foot rock. I felt like I was in the air for a while. I heard a crunch when I hit the ground underneath me. I smacked my head and rolled away.

"AAAGGGH!" I yelled holding my back. I looke at where I landed and saw Scout unconscious, where I landed.

A water vapour appeared and so did my father, Poseidon.

"You have hurt your sister!" He yelled bowing over her and looking at her. "She..." He scanned her body.

"You have broken her ribs and cracked her skull. She will need Apollo's help!" He yelled. Teleporting her away.

"You. My son you have almost killed two demigods and killed one!" He shouted, tears in his eyes.

"What? No I-

"The boy, Dakota! You broke his neck with the whiplash he got from the uppercut! You shall be sent to Olympus where we will decide your fate!" Poseidon said.

I looked at Thalia who was crying. Nico was holding her. I looked at Annabeth who was grinning. I spat at my father.

"TAKE ME THEN YOU SAD EXCUSE FOR A GOD!" I screamed at my father. Tears stung my eyes.

All of a sudden I was in Olympus.

...

I looked at Zeus. Then at Artemis and Hades.

"Perseus Jackson! You have killed a demigod and injured my daughter and your own sister who is here now." Zeus said.

Scout had red eyes and was crying.

"You will be sentanced to ten years in the colosseum of Spartacus and if you die you will be sent to the fields of punishment." If you survive you will have a surprise when you can return." Zeus said viciously.

I looked at the god of the sky.

"WHY NOT KILL ME NOW COWARD?!" I screamed. Zeus sneered and raised the master bolt which i had risked my life to save all those years ago.

"Goodbye Percy!" Scout yelled through her tears.

"Bye sis!" I replied.

I looked up at the master bolt and all i saw was light and all i heard was my sister calling my name.

...

**Nine years later:**

I had killed a thousands of monsters and spirits. Roman, Greek anything. I had gained a bunch of muscle. I had made a friend. Well a lot more than a friend. A lover. Cinthia. She was a forgotten daughter of Ares but she was kind, beautiful with fiery red hair, tribal tattoos from her arms to her breasts. She was amazing.

"Hey Perce." She said as we watched a Centaur fight a dracnae. "Do you miss Annabeth?" She asked as I had told her everything.

"No. I love you Cinth.(her nickname) I think you are the most beautiful girl ever. I am happy I got this punishment." I said.

Cinthia smiled and kissed me. A long lingering kiss. She held my arms. I had ripped my camp tee years ago and hated the gods. I only wore a tank top and black jeans with black and white adidas or nike shoes. I forgot all about that as we kissed.

Cinthia ripped off my top and stared at my chest. It had a samoan tattoo from my arm to my right peck.

**A/N It looks like this. Or whatever you want.**

"I like your tattoos on your peck almost as much as i love you!" Cinthia said.

"Yeah!" I laughed. "Well you did do it." I remembered. She smiled and kissed my chest. I turned her over to which she squeeled.

"HEY!" A gladiator yelled at us from his room of concrete and a matress like mine, which me and Cinthia made ours. "Quiet down!"

"Sorry Oleg!" I shouted back earning a laugh from Cinth.

We waited until everybody had gone asleep and then kissed. We kissed and that kiss led to us holding each other, we wanted each other. We made love. We fell asleep together and woke up before everybody else. I kissed her head and we got dressed. We cuddled for a bit longer and Cinthia played with my hair until the guard came.

"Lovebirds! Breakfast in five!"

My prison had become my sanctuary. I loved my girlfriend but fighting everyday took a toll. I was always tired. I ached all the time. I was worried about my surprise Zeus had in store for me. I had three months until my release with Cinthia. I was counting the days in anticipation but in fear also.

What did Zeus have in store for me?

...

**Tyson POV**

_WHERE ARE THEY?! I HAVE TRAVELLED TO COLORADO AND STILL NO CHICKEN-STEAKS!_

...

**Another chapter down! Couldn't resist adding a bit of Tyson! REVIEW!**

**The God of Laziness is out demigods and until next time, keep on dreaming! If you guys don't like the you know what part, I have changed it!**

**:)**


	8. AN READ!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! SORRY BUT YOU DEMIGODS ARE GOING TO BE STOKED!**

**ME AND MY FRIEND Pertemis Fan ARE GOING TO BOTH WORK ON A STORY USING THE NAME The Gods of Creativity AND WE ARE MAKING A STORY TOGETHER! **

**IT WILL HAVE DOUBLE THE AWESOMENESS AND DOUBLE THE LAZINESS! WE HAVE ALREADY GOT THE WHOLE PLOT AND ARE WORKING ON IT AS HARD AS WE CAN RIGHT NOW!**

**WE URGE YOU TO CHECK OUT THE STORY! WE WILL TELL YOU THE NAME WHEN IT IS OUT TODAY! **

**CATCH YOU ON THE FLIP-SIDE DEMIGODS, SINCERELY YOUR MERCIFUL GOD OF LAZINESS!**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	9. The Hunters becomemy allies?

**YES DEMIGODS! THE LAZIEST GOD HAS RETURNED FROM HIS ABSENCE AND IS READY TO KICK SCHIST UP! **

**CHECK OUT:**

** s/10261766/1/Percy-Jackson-The-War-of-Olympus **

** s/9882988/1/Percy-Champion-of-chaos**

**The first is a joint story with Pertemis Fan and the second is his story!**

**REVIEW!**

**BTW Switching to present tense!**

**Scout POV:**

It has been almost ten years since my brother was banished by the spineless god Zeus. I have had an eventful nine years. After Percy was sent away I returned to the camps, where I was eventually sent on a quest with Aeva and Lupus, to slay a cyclopes family who were hiding and eating mortals in Toronto. The cyclopes turned out to be a distraction and an army of cyclopes had stormed Olympus. The gods did not realize but we got to Olympus as the cyclopes did and defended Olympus with the help of Nico Di Angelo who summoned the undead. He passed out for a week from exhaustion of summoning hundreds of warriors. The gods eventually noticed and disposed of the cyclopes. Aeva and Lupus were given new weapons and I joined The Hunters of Artemis.

We have been travelling for some years now, and returning once every few months. Me and Thalia have become good friends. She confessed to having strange unwanted feelings about Percy but now she has gotten over what the hunters call "the sinister feeling" which happens to all. I had the same feeling about Nico but they faded. I joined the hunt because they care and don't worship the gods like the brainwashed campers do. I

About six years ago, a man in hoodie and a balaclava with the bottom of a demon skull etched on it, attacked our temporary camp. He had flames coming out of his hands and a blazing sword. The man killed Phoebe. Artemis took it bad and tried to track down the man after he fled but the attempt failed.

I am now second in command and I am very proud. I miss my brother and my friends, Piper, Aeva, Leo, Lupus. Piper and Jason broke up naturally and Jason is now full time commander of the Roman Legion and engaged to Reyna. Annabeth has joined the hunt too. She is still a bitch but I have to tolerate her because of Thalia. I have had a new "sinister feeling" towards somebody else. I have liked girls in the past but...Thalia?! How can I like her? She is in the hunt but is not a man. I have wondered if a relationship between two women and hunters is okay to Artemis. I hope so, I really am fond of her rebellious but stern attitude. Her witty humor and her beautiful looks.

...

"Hey Splash!" Thalia called. "What's up girl?" She asked.

"Nothing girl!" I replied jokingly. "Hey where is Artemis?" I ask.

"A demigod from Half-Blood has been killing mortals! She is trying to find out who!"

"Oh my god! (I never use gods because they are not gods to me. They are cowards.) Who is their parent?" I ask in astonishment.

"That's what worries me. Their apparently a child of the big three."

...

I am shocked to the bone still a few hours later. Nico, Thalia, Percy, Jason. Jason is cool for a guy, Nico is awesome, Thalia is THALIA, and Percy is gone. There's me but I know I am not a murderer.

"SCOUT!" Thalia yells, Annabeth behind her.

"WHAT?" I shout.

"Do you know what day it is?" She replied, excited and smiling. Annabeth is scowling.

"Erm...no...wait! PERCY IS-

"BACK!" Thalia yells.

...

**Percy POV**:

After fighting my last fights and almost dying, me and Cinthia are flashed to Olympus. We hold each others hand and look at the people we hate most.

"Whats my surprise Sparky?" I spit at Zeus.

"Shut up Jackson. Your surprise is...your immortality taken away from you!" Zeus laughs. I shrug. I see Thals next to Artemis and Scout too. Maybe she joined the hunters. Good.

I look at the gods and Aphrodite looking at me with a glint in her eyes. I wink at her to get her riled up and kiss Cinthia's cheek.

"Percy." It's my dad. "I never wanted-

"Save it Poseidon. My father is Paul Blofis. I'm going to see him soon when i'm done talking to you cowards anyway so make it quick Zeus.

"Fine. Percy Jackson. You may leave but are banished from our Camps." Zeus announces. I felt kind of sad but I have no regrets.

"Except mine!" Artemis says. "Percy is allowed in my camp." Zeus scowls but does not protest. I do not see Nico surprisingly. Annabeth is beside Thalia and Scout.

"Meeting adjourned!" Zeus says as I feel my life shorten. I still look twenty-ish but have a more defined body, that Cinthia looks happy about.

"Hey, who's the chick!" Scout says running towards me. She hugs me and my ribs almost break.

"Cinthia, my girlfriend and Cinthia this is my sister Scout who seems to be a hunter now! And Thalia, an old friend." I laugh/

"Hey." They introduce themselves and I pull Scout away.

"You joined the hunters!" I say.

"Yeah. I finally have a family. Well except you but...

"I get it. I'm happy for you." I hug her again.

"Perseus." Artemis calls me. I notice Annabeth next to her.

"Hmm." I grunt, not caring about honoring her.

"Perseus I know you resent the gods but I rooted for you. I understood that you did not mean to commit those crimes. I know about the freeze all those years ago and I know what it was." Artemis says

"What was it then?" I ask.

"My father Zeus. He would shoot lightning down from the sky, shrouded by the mist so much, nobody could see them. I saw him do it."

I am enraged. I am shaking.

"Hey Perce." Annabeth says.

"What?" I spit glaring at her.

"Erm. I'm sorry about all those years ago when I was a bitch to you. It was against my morals to be wise and kind. I am truly sorry Percy." She meant it.

"It's okay." I sigh.

"Well Perseus, do you want to be my guardian?" Artemis blurts out.

"What?"

"I feel the hunt needs a boy to train them with combat. Since our former teacher Phoebe died and Thalia is busy being second in command, I need somebody."

"Um. Only if Cinth-

"Your girlfriend can come along. It will help you keep your hands of my hunters." Artemis says.

"Okay. First I need to see my parents."

...

**No Tyson today! I need reviews and stuff. **

**Well The God of Laziness is going to write for the joint story now and i'll see you demigods later.**


	10. Goodbye but hello!

**Guys i'm sorry for not uploading but i really am focusing on school and stuff but don't worry i will start uploading a new story! **

**Not giving any details but it will come soon and yes this story will be discontinued. Sorry.**


End file.
